This invention is directed to a housing for storing a razor, and in particular, to a shaving razor storage device which reduces corrosion of a razor blade housed therein. Since the bronze age, men of many societies have sought to improve their method of removing facial hair with a metal blade. Through that long history of shaving instruments, improvements have focused on blade quality. Better alloys, better handling and control methods and now, multiple blades with separation for better bristle clearance have been introduced.
As the art graduated to the expediency of the safety razor, the double-edged blade was dominant and gadgetry evolved to produce other symbiotic instruments with balance, weight and esthetic appeal in mind. The single-edge injector razor was the next leap forward as the xe2x80x9cdisposablexe2x80x9d society sought to avoid accidental lacerations. These devices included a handle which included an attaching structure for receiving a disposable blade. The handle may have been made of plastic or metal. The blade was made of metal, but may have been housed in a plastic cartridge. This led to a whole progression of plastic/metal combinations connected to a primary handle to effect utility for travel, variable blade angle, durability and simplicity of use. Most recently, the double-edged razor has evolved into the triple-edged razor.
Alloys of various composition have been created to provide razors with sharper edges to retain that sharpness through their innate hardness and resistance to oxidation. Even space-age materials have been adapted which perform better than those previous compositions of high carbon content. However, it is well-known that metal blades rust and/or corrode as a result of use and exposure to oxygen. It is also known that metal immersed in oil or other such liquids is not subject to corrosive effects of oxygen and though some attempts have been made to apply this fact to shaving implements, such attempts have been impractical or not worth the trouble.
The present invention consists of a housing to house a razor blade and handle unit which is positioned so that the razor blade may be immersed in oil or a like liquid when not in use. More specifically, the invention is directed to a structure capable of housing a shaving razor such that the razor blade is immersed in oil or a like liquid for the purpose of extending the razor blade serviceability well beyond previous expectations and with convenience and utility that improves on previous art.
The storage device for storing a shaving razor handle and razor blade has a housing having a front wall. The front wall defines in part a housing opening for receiving said shaving razor handle and razor blade. A liquid storage well formed within the housing is capable of storing liquid and receiving said razor blade therein. A front lip is formed on the front wall for supporting the razor handle. A handle slot is disposed in the housing for receiving the shaving razor handle and for allowing the razor blade to be positioned in the liquid storage well. The housing opening allows the handle to pivot between a first position in the slot to a second position in the housing opening. A razor blade catch member disposed internally of the housing between the handle slot and liquid storage well engages the razor blade and positions the razor blade above the liquid storage well when the handle is in the second position.
In an exemplary embodiment, the housing may be fabricated of an oil compatible material such as high-impact molded plastic, for lighter weight. The liquid disposed in the housing may contain an oil or such liquid which will preferably not degrade the housing. It is preferred that the oil or such liquid will be as tasteless, odorless and colorless as possible and not adversely affect the razor support material or the housing.
In an exemplary embodiment the housing may be easily mounted in a medicine cabinet or on the wall and will have a pivotally attached lid. A hinged lid may be provided in the case of outside-cabinet location.
In another exemplary embodiment, the lid may have one or more protrusions, while the housing has one or more corresponding recesses. The protrusion or protrusions on the lid are dimensioned to matingly engage with the recess or recesses in the housing to facilitate and enhance removable attachment of the lid to the housing. The lid may have tabs, with the protrusions being disposed on the tabs.
The storage device may have an insert disposed within the housing. The insert may be formed of the same material as the housing, or in the alternative, may be formed of a different material, such as an opaque plastic when the housing is formed of a translucent plastic. Features, such as the razor blade catch member discussed above, or a razor blade handle receiving portion, may be formed in the insert. The insert may be manufactured separately from the housing, and then subsequently disposed within the housing, adjacent to the back wall. The insert may be attached to the back wall by a press fit, adhesives, or other methods known in the art. The razor blade handle receiving portion helps to align and position the razor handle when the razor is in the upright, first position, so that the razor blade is within the well and the oil. A benefit of the use of the insert is that the features mentioned above may be more easily formed on the separate insert than directly on the back wall of the housing. Thus, the use of the insert may, under certain circumstances, reduce manufacturing complexity and its associated costs.
In another exemplary embodiment, the storage device may be designed as a freestanding unit. As a free-standing unit, the housing rests upon a counter top, table, or other flat surface. As part of the free-standing design, a handle holder, partially defining a handle holding aperture, extends outwardly from the housing. The handle holder and handle holding aperture receive the shaving razor handle and help to position the razor blade in the well.
In a free-standing embodiment, the housing has a base at the bottom, which may have a pad disposed on a base bottom. The pad helps to prevent a counter top or other flat surface from being scratched or otherwise damaged when the free-standing storage device is set down on, or moved across a flat surface. Further, the base may be weighted so that the storage device is resistant to tipping. Also, a gripping handle may be disposed on the housing to aid in repositioning or moving the storage device.
In another embodiment, the base may have a container holding portion. The container holding portion defines a container recess for receiving a container. An oil container holding a reserve of replacement oil, or any other suitable material such as cologne or antiseptic, may be placed in the container recess of the container holding portion. The container holding portion may be formed with other features such a drainage port, which facilitates drainage of oil or other liquids that may have accumulated in the container recess.
In another exemplary embodiment, the storage device may be formed with a housing having a liquid storage well formed therein for storing the liquid and receiving the razor blade therein, with a well opening defined, in part, by the liquid storage well. In this embodiment, a handle support groove is defined in the housing for receiving the shaving razor handle and for allowing the razor blade to be positioned in the liquid storage well. The handle support groove supports the razor handle. Also, a well cover is removably positioned over the well opening. A handle for receiving the razor handle is defined by the well cover.
It is an object of this invention to create an environment for a razor blade which will extend the blade""s period of its effective use.
It is another object to provide a neat and sanitary environment for storing a razor between uses.
It is also an object of the present invention to effectively reduce the number of razors thrown-away in a given period of time.
Still other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the specifications.